


Dans La Chambre de Galessin II

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Comfort, Gay Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Man, post-Livre VI
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la disparition d'Arthur et l'ambiance pesante au château familial, Gauvain s'est réfugié au manoir de Galessin. Après une énième cauchemar, Galessin tente de le réconforter comme il le peut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans La Chambre de Galessin II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sol_Invictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/gifts), [Kilerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilerya/gifts), [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts), [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts).



> Hello ! C'est ma toute première fic de ce genre donc désolée d'avance si certains passages vous semblent maladroits, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas non plus votre lecture.   
> Merci à la Team Petits Croustillants sur tumblr pour m'avoir soutenu, je vous aime !

Le manoir était silencieux, seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée apportait un bruit de fond dans l’étude de Galessin, où ce dernier lisait un livre, assis sur son fauteuil. Il avait inhabituellement eu du mal à se concentrer, ses pensées dérivant vers celui qui habitait chez lui en ce moment : Gauvain. Le jeune homme était arrivé depuis deux semaines, ne supportant plus l’atmosphère pesante qui régnait au château familial. Il était partit, sans vraiment préciser où – personne ne s’en était soucié de toute façon – et il avait galopé jusqu’au manoir du Duc qui l’avait accueilli sans vraiment poser de question. Galessin le savait sensible mais les récents évènements l’avaient terriblement marqué. Son naturel enthousiaste avait fait place à un visage inexpressif. Il ne mangeait presque plus et il fallait souvent le forcer pour qu’il finisse son assiette. Quant à son énergie d’antan, elle s’était envolée et avait laissé le jeune homme sans envie aucune d’occuper ses journées. Dire que Galessin était inquiet ne définissait même pas les véritables sentiments du Duc à l’égard du prince. Il se faisait énormément de soucis pour le jeune homme, certes, mais ça allait même au-delà. Il avait mal. Une douleur sourde le dévorait de l’intérieur chaque fois qu’il regardait Gauvain. Le Duc avait bien essayé de changer les idées du prince mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Ce qui le faisait rire auparavant ne le faisait plus que sourire pour un moment, ce qui le rendait heureux ne lui arrachait plus qu’un remerciement accompagné d’un air triste et nostalgique.

Galessin se frotta les yeux qui piquaient de se concentrer sur les petits caractères de l’écriture de l’auteur. Il posa un instant son regard sur le feu qui réchauffait la demeure de la pluie froide qui s’abattait à l’extérieur. Aujourd’hui encore, Gauvain avait refusé de préparer une tarte avec Galessin, expliquant qu’il ne se sentait pas très bien. Soucieux du confort du prince, le Duc lui avait laissé sa chambre afin de se reposer un moment. Il allait se lever pour vérifier s’il allait bien quand il entendit un cri parcourir l’ensemble du manoir. L’émanateur du cri ne faisait aucun doute et Galessin accouru, dague à la main en cas d’attaque surprise, jusqu’à sa chambre. Ce qu’il trouva en ouvrant la porte le figea sur place, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Gauvain était recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses mains sur son crâne, tandis qu’il se balançait légèrement d’avant en arrière tout en laissant échapper plusieurs sanglots. Les couvertures avaient été poussées jusqu’au pied du lit, les draps étaient quelque peu froissés et les vêtements du prince avaient été jetés à l’autre bout de la pièce, le laissant nu.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Demanda Galessin affolé.

Gauvain tenta de répondre mais ne put même pas prononcer un mot avant qu’un nouveau sanglot ne l’empêche d’aller plus loin. 

« Pourquoi vous êtes nu déjà ? Vous allez choper la crève avec le froid qu’il fait.  
— C’est… C’est Arthur. »

Galessin se figea. Il savait que la disparition de l’ancien roi et les rumeurs le concernant affectaient beaucoup le jeune homme, et c’était un sujet qu’il avait soigneusement pris soin d’éviter en sa compagnie. Voyant qu’il n’eut pas de réponse, Gauvain poursuivit tant bien que mal :

« Je… J’avais juste fermé les yeux pour reposer ma migraine et… Et je me suis endormi. Et je voyais toutes ces horribles choses, je voyais mon oncle et j’étais là aussi et… Ces vêtements étaient un cadeau d’Arthur, mais dans mon rêve il les portait et… et… Il s’est écroulé d’un coup, et il y avait du rouge et… » Termina le prince a grande bouffée d’air, les sanglots menaçant de tomber l’empêchaient de respirer correctement.

Le cœur de Galessin se déchira littéralement en deux devant ce triste spectacle. Comme il l’avait déjà fait certaines nuits depuis l’arrivée de Gauvain, quand ce dernier était venu dans son lit après un mauvais rêve, il vint s’étendre derrière le jeune homme, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, tandis que son autre main vint se poser délicatement dans les cheveux du prince, les caressant doucement afin de l’apaiser.

« Tout va bien. Vous avez juste fait un cauchemar.  
— Tout cela avait l’air si réel… La voix du jeune homme semblait lointaine.  
— Mais vous êtes ici, en Orcanie, dans mon manoir. J’vous promets que vous n’avez rien à craindre. Arrêtez de vous tourmenter, je suis sûr qu’il va très bien. »

Même si ses dernières paroles avaient été prononcées dans le simple but de le réconforter, cela avait suffi pour calmer Gauvain, dont les respirations se firent moins saccadées, bien que plusieurs larmes continuent de couler sur les joues du jeune homme. Galessin continua de caresser délicatement les cheveux du prince, tandis que son pouce allait et venait doucement sur son ventre. Son corps était presque brûlant, un résultat de la migraine et du cauchemar sans aucun doute. 

Après un moment, comme les larmes ne semblaient toujours pas avoir cessées, Galessin déposa ses lèvres sur l’épaule de Gauvain. Ne voyant pas de signe pour l’arrêter, il répéta l’action, minutieusement, tâchant de ne pas brusquer le jeune homme. Il déplaça sa bouche contre la nuque du jeune homme, puis sur sa clavicule, tout délicatement, continuant de caresser les cheveux et le ventre du prince. Gauvain se calmait peu à peu sous cette attention et laissa échapper un soupir. Lentement, Galessin retira les mains du jeune homme qui était toujours sur sa tête et les caressa. Plus détendu, le prince d’Orcanie se tourna pour faire face au Duc, semblant chercher son regard. Il était ferme et rassurant, comme s’il promettait de n’aller nulle part ailleurs qu’à son chevet. Les dernières larmes qui coulaient furent séchées par les doigts calleux mais étrangement doux du Duc, ce qui fit fermer les yeux de Gauvain tandis qu’il lâchait un autre soupir, plus apaisé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais il n’était désormais plus certain que son cauchemar en soit toujours la cause. L’excitation timide et naissante de ce qui était possiblement en train de se dessiner le fit déglutir et trembler quelque peu. Galessin s’arrêta en observant la réaction du jeune homme qu’il avait mal comprise. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sa voix semblant être devenue muette, comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Le jeune homme se rapprocha timidement prenant une des mains du Duc dans les siennes. Il la couvrit de baisers légers, du bout des doigts jusqu’au poignet tout en gardant son regard sur celui de son hôte, cherchant à obtenir son approbation. La réponse qu’il obtint l’encouragea et il s’approcha encore un peu plus, leurs deux nez se touchant presque. Là, ils plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l’autre pendant un long moment : il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière, et c’était peut-être pour le mieux. Aucun d’eux n’arrivait à parler bien qu’un millier de choses parcourait leur esprit. Gauvain se tenta à avancer sa main vers les boucles hirsutes de Galessin et en poussa certaines de son front, appréciant leur douceur entre ses doigts. Le Duc l’imita, en passant sa main sur la tempe puis la joue du jeune homme. Les mouvements étaient délicats bien qu’un peu mal assurés, l’appréhension les faisant agir avec retenue pour le moment. Le prince était enfin calmé, son cauchemar oublié pour un moment, happé qu’il était dans ce moment tendre avec celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui s’il y réfléchissait bien. Il n’avait peut-être pas été là d’une façon conventionnelle, sans grand discours et promesses, comme il avait pu l’entendre dans les histoires, mais il avait été présent malgré tout. 

Doucement, Gauvain s’approcha un peu plus. Il était hésitant et ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait, comme possédé par une force supérieure mais il semblait qu’il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors enfin, ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celle de Galessin. La sensation était nouvelle et malhabile mais tout aussi exaltante. Elle disparue aussitôt que leurs lèvres se quittèrent, presque trop rapidement, leurs yeux se cherchant. Le temps sembla s’arrêter quelques instant dans ce regard anxieux mais impatient avant qu’un élan coordonné ne recolle leur deux corps l’un contre l’autre, leur bouche l’une contre l’autre. Même si une légère hésitation était toujours évidente dans leurs mouvements, leur ferveur ne cessait de croître tant et si bien que le silence de la chambre fut rapidement rompu par le bruit de leur respiration qui s’affolait et leur salive qui se mélangeait. Leurs mains, restées jusque-là sur le visage de l’autre, commencèrent à explorer plus loin, lentement, se propageant sur leurs corps tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient à la fête, rencontrant dents et palais sur leur chemin. Gauvain, pris dans une fougue nouvelle, s’aventura à retirer la ceinture de Galessin, puis à enlever sa tunique et sa chemise, laissant son hôte torse nu avec de nouveaux horizons à découvrir pour le jeune homme qui laissa ses mains en exploration. Le corps était sculpté et les muscles fermes, des poils sombres jalonnant son torse. Plusieurs cicatrices venaient dessiner sa peau ici et là, témoins des batailles que le Duc avait livré. Un frisson parcourut ce dernier en réaction à ces doigts qui glissaient de sa poitrine à son estomac en passant par ses bras. Il ramena le jeune homme tout contre lui et réclama sa bouche à nouveau. Sentant Gauvain aventureux, Galessin décida de prendre quelques initiatives et fit basculer leurs corps de sorte à ce qu’il surplombe désormais le prince. Il prit un instant pour véritablement regarder le jeune homme : il n’avait jamais été massif mais là, sans couche de vêtements chauds et larges, il était chétif, comme s’il pouvait se briser si le Duc s’appuyait trop sur lui ou s’il n’était pas doux. Gauvain profita de ce moment d’observation pour saisir le médaillon qui pendait du cou de Galessin. Il le tourna entre ses doigts, les yeux curieux. Il le quitta rapidement, cependant, toujours poussé par cette force presque surnaturelle pour ramener Galessin à lui. Ses mains inexpérimentés descendaient lentement des boucles de Galessin pour caresser les contours de son dos avant qu’elles ne rencontrent à nouveau un vêtement : il en eut presque émit un gémissement de déception.

Quand ses doigts palpèrent à nouveau, comme si le pantalon avait pu disparaître entre temps, le Duc eut un sourire en coin tandis qu’il poursuivait son exploration du jeune prince, ses lèvres à présent contre sa gorge. A leur souffle saccadé, s’ajoutaient désormais des sons qu’ils n’auraient pas pu eux-mêmes qualifier tant la sonorité leur était nouvelle. La trainée humide que Galessin avait laissée par ses baisers s’était arrêtée sur la poitrine presque squelettique du jeune homme. Les mouvements, se déplaçant toujours et inexorablement vers le bas, étaient doucereux et tourmenteur pour Gauvain qui ne semblait plus rassasié. Quand sa langue vint enfin croiser, dans de furtives rencontres, le fruit de l’excitation du prince, s’en fut trop pour celui-ci. Il se releva quelque peu, manquant de faire tomber le Duc qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle énergie de la part du jeune homme. Il n’eut pas le temps de protester que ses bottes et le reste de ses vêtements avaient rejoints ceux de Gauvain, dans le coin de la pièce. Il avait le visage du Duc entre ses mains et le ramena contre le sien afin que leurs lèvres poursuivent leur festivité. D’un coup, Gauvain sentit quelque chose de froid sur son torse : le médaillon. Il repoussa Galessin légèrement afin de prendre le médaillon dans ses mains et l’enlever. Instinctivement, une main rugueuse vint l’arrêter, appréhensive. 

« Ma famille. » Parvint à murmurer le Duc, plongeant son regard dans celui du prince, qui était interrogateur et incompréhensif.

Lentement, Gauvain vint embrasser la mâchoire et les tempes de l’homme qui lui faisait face avant d’enlever un à un ses doigts du médaillon pour l’enlever et le poser sur le petit meuble aux abords du lit. 

Galessin se sentait véritablement nu à présent, sans plus aucune couche quelconque pour se cacher derrière. Jamais il n’avait été autant exposé, et il se sentait presque bête de se sentir nerveux à cette idée alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il était celui qui voulait réconforter Gauvain. Il ne put s’attarder plus longtemps sur ses pensées, le jeune homme revenant à la charge et le ramenant contre lui tandis que son dos refaisait contact avec le matelas. Après quelques instants, Galessin se reprit, comme libéré, et retrouva sa fougue, repartant à l’assaut du corps de Gauvain, reprenant les choses là où il les avait laissées. La respiration du jeune homme fut bientôt encore plus irrégulière qu’auparavant, ses doigts froissant les draps plus qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Tout ce que Galessin avait en tête, c’était de s’occuper de Gauvain, de donner sans se soucier de recevoir. Quand le prince gémit et demanda plus, Galessin réattaqua ses lèvres, ses joues, son visage, puis sa gorge. Il se voulait rassurant, le jeune homme n’ayant jamais partagé son intimité de cette façon, et le couvrit de mots doux pour le mettre à l’aise. Quand Gauvain affirma qu’il était prêt, les mouvements de son hôte furent fluides, essayant de faire le moins mal possible au prince. Ce dernier lâcha un cri étouffé, le visage contrit. Galessin s’arrêta aussitôt, laissant le jeune homme se détendre et attendant qu’il ne l’invite à poursuivre, les premières sensations douloureuses laissant déjà la place à de nouvelles sensations, plus agréables. 

Bien que maladroits et inexpérimentés, les mouvements devinrent bientôt coordonnées, tandis que les deux hommes semblaient retrouver un peu de voix pour exprimer leur plaisir quand leur bouche n’était pas collée l’une à l’autre. Le rythme ne devint pas effréné, Galessin toujours soucieux d’offrir à Gauvain, essayant de rendre l’expérience la plus agréable possible. 

Gauvain fut le premier à lâcher prise, les yeux clos et les paupières serrées. Il fut rejoint par Galessin, quelques instants plus tard, laissant les traces de leur effort sur l’estomac du jeune homme. Il s’écroula ensuite, plongeant son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Gauvain, y déposant de doux baisers, le front fiévreux et humide de sueur.   
Quand ils eurent reprit leur souffle Galessin se leva et se rhabilla rapidement pour demander à ce que l’on fasse chauffer de l’eau pour un bain. Une fois qu’il fut prêt, lui et Gauvain le partagèrent, le dos du prince plaqué contre le torse du Duc et sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Ils s’étaient presque endormis, détendus et contents. Au souper, le jeune homme avait repris un peu d’appétit ce qui fit sourire son hôte et le réchauffa en son for intérieur. Cette nuit-là, la tête de Gauvain était posée sur le torse de Galessin, qui avait enroulé ses bras protecteurs autour de la forme chétive du prince. Tous deux trouvèrent enfin un sommeil réparateur après des nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars et d’angoisses.


End file.
